Let it Snow
by writtinginthedark
Summary: Jess gets snowed in and expects a quiet day at home. Then Becker turns up on her doorstep and things take an interesting turn. A sequel of sorts to All I Want for Christmas but could also be read on its own.


Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or its characters; or the lyrics at the end of the story.

Summary: Jess gets snowed in and expects a quiet day at home. Then Becker turns up on her doorstep and things take an interesting turn. A sequel of sorts to _All I Want for Christmas_ but could also be read on its own.

Length: 2350

Author's Note: I had intended for _All I Want for Christmas_ to be a one shot, but then as I was proof reading it (while listening to more Christmas songs) I got the idea for this one. Since then it's been playing around in my mind and I decided it had to be written. **Merry Christmas,** Enjoy X

* * *

Let it Snow

Three years ago Jess was given the best Christmas gift she could have ever received. Becker had shown up at her house on Christmas morning telling her that he wasn't going to let her spend the holidays on her own and invited her to join him for Christmas. That had led to them professing their love for each other and Becker promising her that as long as he was around she would never spend another Christmas alone. It was undoubtingly the best day of her life.

After that day they had started dating, and six months later they were living together. Their relationship had lasted a glorious two and a half years, before ending a mere six months ago, after Becker had begun withdrawing from Jess.

Along with the normal sadness that came with a break up, Jess was hit with the realisation that she was back to being alone for the holidays. But once her initial despair had passed and she was able to think clearly, she realised that just because she wouldn't be able to spend this Christmas with Becker and his family, didn't mean she had to spend it alone. If Becker had taught her anything during their relationship it was that—despite the fact that her family was gone—she was surrounded by people who loved and cared about her.

It was this that led her to make plans to spend the day with Abby, Connor, and her two godchildren. She knew doing this would mean there was a chance she would see Becker—they were his godchildren too, after all—but figured it was worth it. They were able to coexist at work, so there was no reason they couldn't act civil around each other for the sake of their god kids.

Despite all that had happened Jess still counted that Christmas three years ago as the best day of her life, little did she know that fate was soon going to change that.

* * *

Jess woke up that morning excited to spend the day with her god kids, she adored the boys, though she felt that at times they were too much like their father for their own good. Getting up, she opened her curtains to find that it had snowed heavily overnight. Wondering what the extent of the snowfall was she turned on her radio to see if there were any special broadcasts. The emergency broadcaster announced that not only had there been heavy snowfall overnight, there was also a large snow storm moving their way. As a result all roads had been closed and people were urged to remain inside.

Jess sighed as she realised what this meant; she wouldn't be going anywhere today. Making her way downstairs Jess grabbed her phone to call Abby.

"Hey Jess." Abby said, answering on the third ring.

"Hey Abby, I'm not going to be able to make it today. They've shut the roads because of all the snow."

"So what are you going to do?"

"There's not much I can do, I'll just have to stay home."

"But you'll be alone."

"I'll be fine. I'll watch a movie or read a book or something. I'm not going to risk going out in this weather and I don't want any of you to either." Jess told her, adding the last part because she knew her friends would chance the drive over if they got too worried about her.

"Are you sure Jess?" Jess could tell Abby was worried about her, but she knew reminding her of the dangers of going out in this weather would keep her at home, especially when she had her children to think of.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"Okay."

"Wish the boys a Merry Christmas from me. Tell them I'm sorry I won't be over and that I'll be around tomorrow if the weather's better."

"I will Jess, Merry Christmas."

Hanging up, Jess felt a wave of sadness come over her at spending Christmas alone again, but she was determined not to let it upset her as much as it used to. It's not like she could do anything about the weather, and she was sure she wasn't the only person left stranded because of it.

Deciding to do what she told Abby she would and watch a movie, Jess perused her collection of DVDs. After some deliberation she chose to watch _Four Holidays_ —it was Christmas after all. Putting the DVD in the player Jess moved towards the kitchen to make some hot chocolate, as she went she caught sight of the tree and the presents underneath it. She had been looking forward to watching the boys open them; and by boys she not only meant her godsons but Connor as well, he got just as excited over presents as his sons did.

 _I'll just have to make sure to go over tomorrow. It might not be the same as going today, but at least I'll get to watch their faces as they open them._

Jess settled on her couch with her hot chocolate and a blanket to watch the movie.

* * *

Half way through the movie the power to Jess's flat cut out. Looking out the window she saw that the sky was a darker grey than it had been this morning and that snow was now coming down thickly. The storm had taken a turn for the worst without her noticing.

With the power out Jess's heater no longer worked and the temperature was dropping rapidly. Getting up, Jess went to light a fire in the small fire place that was part of the far wall.

 _At least this will keep me from freezing._

Trying to keep her mood up Jess pulled out her battery powered iPod speakers and put on some Christmas music.

Settling back on the couch Jess pulled the blanket over her lap and flicked to her place in the book she was currently reading. As she read the world outside continued to grow progressively darker; causing her to pause from her reading and get some candles to provide her with light to continue reading by.

Jess hadn't read more than a few chapters when there was a loud knock on her door. Frowning she went to answer it. Opening the door Jess found a snow covered Becker on the other side.

 _What on earth is he doing here?_

Realising that he must be freezing, she pushed her surprise to the back of her mind and ushered him inside, moving him over to the fire place in an attempt to warm him up.

"How the hell did you get here?" Jess asked once he seemed to be defrosting. "All the roads are closed."

"I drove as far as I could; most of the roads are still driveable."

"And then what? Walked the rest of the way?"

"Yeah." He blushed lightly as he made the admission.

 _At least he realises it was a stupid thing to do._

"Why the hell would you do that?" Jess asked angrily. She wasn't angry that he had come over, she was angry at the fact that he had risked frostbite in the process.

"I called Abby to tell her that I wouldn't be able to go over to see the boys because of the snow, and she told me she understood and that the snow had trapped you as well."

"But why did that make you come over?"

"I made a promise to you that as long as I was around you would never spend another holiday alone. You had plans with Abby and Connor so I considered the promise filled, but then the storm caused you to be alone and I wasn't going to let my promise be broken."

"We broke up Becker, I didn't expect you to keep that promise, I'm sure no one else did either."

Becker moved so he was standing close to her.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I stopped loving you." He told her in a quiet voice.

Jess was shocked. Turning away from him, she moved to put some space between them. If he still loved her why had he been drawing away from her those last couple months before they broke up? Why had he stopped being affectionate? Why was he almost never home? Why had he always shrugged off her concerns when she asked if something was wrong?

"If you still love me then why did you break up with me?" Jess asked, almost too quietly for him to hear.

"Jess, you dumped me." He reminded her, speaking in a voice that was just as quiet as hers.

"Only because you were pulling away from me! You were never around. You barely looked at me, let alone showed me any affection; and whenever I asked what was wrong you just shrugged me off!" Jess's voice was getting louder as she spoke. This was a conversation they should have had before they broke up, but neither of them had tried to broch the subject.

"I know." Unlike Jess, Becker's voice remained quiet. "I hadn't meant too, I just had a lot on my mind. I didn't even realise the effect that was having on our relationship until it was too late, and I've regretted it every day since."

"If that's true, then why did you let me go?" Jess's voice had once again gone quiet.

"I thought it was what you wanted. I would do anything to see you happy, even if that means not being with you."

"It was never what I wanted. All I've ever wanted was for you to love me."

Becker moved to stand close to her again and looked down into her clear blue eyes.

"I do love you Jessica. I've loved you since the day I met you and my feelings only grew stronger the longer we were together. Breaking up hasn't changed anything; I love you, I always have and I always will."

Jess found it hard to believe this was actually happening. She had spent the past few months after their break up hoping Becker would try to get her back, but after six months had managed to convince herself it was never going to happen. Now, there he was, telling her he still loved her and that he always will.

 _Am I dreaming? This can't actually be happening, can it?_

Deciding that—dream or not—she was tired of pretending, Jess vowed to herself to tell Becker only the truth.

"I never stopped loving you either. I don't think I could even if I wanted to."

Becker grabs her hands and what he does next shocked her.

"Then marry me Jess. Marry me so we never have to be apart again. These last few months without you have been hell and I don't want to go another second without you."

Jess is stunned into silence and can feel her body go rigid.

 _Now I must be dreaming, there's no way Becker actually just proposed._

As Jess stood there silent, Becker pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a vintage style engagement ring. It was white gold with three princess cut stones, a ruby in the centre with a smaller diamond on each side, the band also had small diamonds inlaid in it. It was beautiful.

 _Holy crap, this is actually happening._

Becker saw Jess staring wide eyed at the ring and smiled.

"I've been carrying this with me every day since two weeks before we broke up. At first I was just waiting for the right time to propose, but after we broke up I kept it with me in the hopes that'd it give me the courage to do what I needed too to get you back. I'm just sorry it took so long."

Jess's mind was blank; she had no idea what to do or what to say. How does someone even respond in this sort of situation? Besides jumping up and down and squealing yes, that is. Would saying yes even be the right thing to do? If they were still together she knew she wouldn't hesitate to say yes, but after being broken up for six months would this be the right move to make? He had made it pretty clear he never stopped loving her, and she knew she still loved him. But would saying yes be a mistake?

Still holding her hands Becker dropped down onto one knee.

"Jessica Parker, I have loved you since the day you walked into my life with your ridiculous shoes, bright clothing, and even brighter smile. You pulled me from a dark place and I have been captivated by you ever since. I know our relationship hasn't been the most conventional, but I wouldn't change a single moment I've spent with you. You make my life better, if the last six months has taught me anything it's that a life without you isn't worth living. Will you make me the happiest and luckiest man in all of history by becoming my wife?"

Jess could feel her eyes tearing up at his words. He really did still love her.

 _Yes, yes, a thousand times yes._

Seeing Becker looking up at her expectantly Jess realised that she hadn't answered out loud.

"Yes. Of course I will, I love you."

The smile that came over Becker's face broke Jess's heart; she hadn't seen him look so happy in months. Putting the ring on her finger Becker pulled Jess to him and kissed her, letting everything he had ever felt for her into the kiss.

"I missed doing that." Becker said when they broke for air.

"Then why'd you stop?" Jess asked as she pulled him in for another kiss. Jess felt a happiness she hadn't felt in a long time. She was back in Becker's arms, where she belonged, and nothing was going to take her away from him again.

 _Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_

 _But the fire is so delightful._

 _And since we've no place to go_

 _Let it snow! Let it Snow! Let it snow!_


End file.
